


One Word- Plastics: AKA: Popping Bubbles is Fun

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon gets all wrapped up in his... well, not work... and Blake comes to the rescue. In fact, they both come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word- Plastics: AKA: Popping Bubbles is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was an RPG played by me and Blakefancier. She gave me carte blanche to adapt any of our games for posting here, but would prefer I not use the official co-author link because she would rather not have these old fandom fics covering up her present fandom.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon grunted as the door announcer buzzed again. He still couldn't quite reach the release button, but if he hopped... it was difficult as the yards and yards of shrink-wrapped plastic around him kept catching on pieces of furniture, so that by the time he reached the wall beside the bed and leaned on the button he resembled a kite with a long tail. He closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He couldn't even say anything because of the plastic wrapped around his chin and over his mouth.

"Avon, have you managed to decipher that code we managed to gather from the Federation computers. I really need..." Blake said as he entered Avon's quarters before looking up from the datapad in his hand. He stopped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. His eyebrows rose. Finally he said, "Avon?!"

Avon rolled his eyes in as eloquent an expression of disgust as he could make. "ood ou et ee ou' oo ss?" He was beginning to teeter against the wall.

Blake put down the data pad and retrieved a wire cutter from Avon's desk. He approached Avon, then paused. He tossed the cutters lightly from hand to hand, then grinned. "What if I said no?"

Sometimes Blake had a wicked sense of humor. Now was not the time to indulge it. "oo ood iv oo ee-et it." Avon glared.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Blake said, while wearing an unconvincingly innocent expression. "Say it again." Avon's glare heated up a few notches. He chewed in frustration at the plastic. He couldn't even kick Blake because his legs were bound together from the knees down. Blake smirked, he actually smirked, but at least he cut the top of the bubble wrap so Avon could talk. "Why are you wrapped in plastic?"

Avon spat out bits of plastic and worked his mouth to rid it of the taste of long-chain polymers. "That's on a need to know basis." Avon was acutely aware that he was naked under the wrap. There was no dignity in this situation at all. "All you need to know is that I'm losing circulation."

"You're blushing." Blake stroked Avon's cheek with his finger. "Here, let me help you out." He grabbed the end of the bubble wrap and began to unwind it.

Avon stumbled as Blake pulled on the plastic. "I'm not _blushing_." He probably was, damn it. "It's hot in here. I'm flushed."

"Are you naked under the plastic?" Blake frowned as Avon's shoulders became visible through the cloudy translucent bubbles.

Avon grunted as Blake's tugging pulled on something sensitive. "Yes. In case you hadn't noticed, Liberator's wardrobe room is surprisingly short of men's silk pajamas."

"Did it run out of underpants, too?" Blake ran his hand over Avon's now uncovered shoulders. 

"Considering our current occupation, I believe 'going commando' is only natural." Avon looked at Blake. "Once you have freed my arms, you could hand me the cutter and leave, if the sight of a naked man would offend your eyes."

Blake gave Avon an exasperated look. "Why would a naked man offend my eyes? This may surprise you, but I've seen naked men before. As a matter of fact, every time I step into the shower, I'm a wet, naked man."

"Yes, but perhaps you close your eyes." Avon sighed and decided he needed to distract Blake. "All right, just so you understand. I had a perfectly logical reason for encasing myself in plastic."

"I'm sure you did." Blake paused to consider the plastic still encasing Avon. "Bladder problems?"

"No!" And where Blake got that idea... no, Avon wasn't going to go there. "Trouser problems. I like my red leather trousers, but... well, I needed to lose a few pounds, quickly. I thought I could sweat them out."

Blake shook his head and gave up trying to unwind the tangle of plastic. He resumed cutting it. "You're a strange man," Blake said, with far too much amusement in his voice.

"If I hadn't inadvertently used shrink wrap, it would have worked." Avon teetered again. "I'm losing circulation in my legs. Could you get me to the bed before I fall down?"

"Why Avon, I thought you'd never ask." He set the cutters onto the nightstand, scooped Avon up and put him down on the bed. "This isn't as romantic as I hoped it would be."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Avon rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am. I love unwrapping gifts." Blake pressed a kiss to Avon's mouth.

Avon responded instinctively and then recoiled. "How long have you known?"

Blake lapped at Avon's mouth before replying. "Known what?"

"That you could kiss me without risking castration?"

"Try again." Blake gave Avon one more kiss, then returned to slicing plastic. The bubbles popped merrily.

"Try what again?" Avon squirmed. The plastic was becoming even more uncomfortably tight in a certain area since Blake's kiss. "Do be careful down there."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of damaging my present." Blake kissed Avon's chest. "I asked you a question. How long have I known what? I think your answer was disingenuous."

"I'd accuse you of reading my diary, but I don't keep one. All right.. how long have you known that I don't precisely despise you?"

Blake snorted. "I've always known you don't despise me. Now hold still, I'm almost done."

Avon lay still and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't particularly care to watch where Blake was cutting now. He muttered, "I thought I was a better actor than that."

Blake didn't respond until Avon was free. Then Blake settled next to him on the bed. "Your eyes give you away."

"Ah." Avon turned towards Blake. "Should I wear dark glasses, do you think?"

"No, I like your eyes." He stroked Avon's cheek.

"Good. Glasses always slip down my nose and annoy me." Avon rubbed a thumb over Blake's right nipple. "Well, as my brilliant plan for quick weight loss failed, do you have any suggestions I might pursue?"

"Yes, I think you need to exercise." Blake kissed Avon slowly. "I could help you."

"Ummm... yes, I think that's an excellent idea. "Avon tweaked Blake's nipple. "Push-ups?"

Blake smiled. "I can guarantee there will be pushing. But I need to get undressed first."

"Naturally, you can't be restricted while exercising." Avon moved aside slightly, to allow Blake to get up. "Although I can see that you move very freely in those garments."

Blake stood up and said solemnly, "Freedom is very important when choosing clothing." When he was naked, he flopped back into bed with Avon and reached for him.

"I find being able to fit into tight places an important consideration, too." Avon kissed Blake. "Those sleeves could be a positive hazard in the main computer room. If you ever wish to help while I'm working there, that shirt will have to go."

"Well, I wouldn't want to put myself in danger." Blake brushed Avon's mouth with his lips, teasing.

Avon opened his mouth and licked Blake's lips thoroughly. Avon was, after all, a perfectionist. "One must be careful in close quarters." He put one leg over Blake's and began rubbing his lower body against Blake's. "Mmm..." He caressed Blake's waist. "Nice. I like having something to hold."

Blake laughed and fondled Avon's arse. "So do I."

Avon grasped Blake's buttocks and rubbed against him harder. "I'll have to check with Orac later, to discover which set of exercises is the most efficient at burning up calories. Wouldn't want... to be... wasting our time."

"Ooh, yes. That's a brilliant idea." Blake sucked on Avon's neck. "Of course, we might have to practice and refine our technique."

Avon moaned softly and rubbed harder. He was still slick with sweat, and slid against Blake easily. "Perhaps on padded mats in the Rest Room."

"Or over my desk." Blake nibbled along Avon's jaw. He said softly, "Fucking you hard, so very hard."

"Oh, yes." Avon's fingers dug into Blake's buttocks and he moved faster. "Hard is the best way."

Blake moaned and arched against Avon's body. Then, suddenly, he grinned. "You... wrapped up in... bubble wrap..."

"Plastics are our friends," Avon informed Blake with all the solemnity he could manage while groping Blake's arse, which wasn't much. "You... me...an unpowered hand-gun..."

Blake laughed again. "What would... you do with it?" Blake wasn't objecting, at all, to Avon's wandering hands.

"Oh... I'd think of something." Avon rubbed a fingertip against Blake's arse, down the crevice and circling. "It all depends on my mood."

"What's your mood now?" Blake's breathing was coming short and fast.

Avon smiled and felt the smile reach his eyes. "If you'll pardon the deltaism, I'd quite like to hump you into a coma."

"Well, I don't know about the coma, but the humping part sounds nice. Do you have something?"

"Mmm... yes, I'll get it." Avon gave Blake's arse a parting squeeze and started to roll aside. Blake released Avon, but kept a hand, a possessive hand? Avon wondered, well, his hand stayed in contact with Avon's backside even as Avon rose onto an elbow to tap the wall above the bed. A panel slid open revealing a neatly arranged row of toys and supplies. "Sandalwood?" He showed Blake a flip-top bottle.

"Mmm, yes." Blake kissed down Avon's back. "You have quite a collection of toys."

"I understand the fabricator." He uncapped the sandalwood oil, releasing the thick scent. "Would you like a toy?"

"Am I going to need it?

"Not while I'm here." Avon warmed a generous splash of oil between his palms. "But if you wished, for example, to borrow a butt-plug, I shouldn't mind in the least."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have my own toys." Blake played with Avon's nipples.

"Ah!" Avon grasped his cock and rubbed oil on himself. "You'll have to show me, some day. I'm curious to see what interests we have in common."

"Perhaps I will, some day." Blake leaned over to suck on Avon's nipples.

Avon arched against Blake. "I'd... like that." He poured more sandalwood oil into his palm. The room now smelled strongly of it. "Kneel up a little, please."

"Like this?" Blake grinned and lifted his arse. 

"Exactly." Avon reached around Blake and worked an oiled finger in. "How tight do you like your... situations?"

Blake moaned. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me if you'd rather just shove right in."

Avon slapped Blake's thigh. "I'm being considerate, for once; take advantage of it. How do you like it best?"

Blake leaned over and kissed Avon. "I apologize. Fuck me hard."

Avon's cock leaped at Blake's words. "Apology accepted." Avon patted Blake's shoulder. "Assume the position. Whichever you prefer." 

Blake snorted. "You only said that so I won't be able to tell you to return to your position on the flight deck."

"Would I be so conniving?" Avon smirked.

"Yes." Blake settled onto his belly with a pillow underneath his hips before he spread his legs. Avon got in place behind Blake and shoved two greased fingers up his arse, searching for the prostate bump. He wanted Blake to be totally out of control. Blake gasped and muffled a shout against his forearm, immediately pushing back onto Avon's fingers. 

"Oh, yes. There it is." Avon rubbed the buried gland firmly. "That makes you hot, doesn't it, Blake?"

"Fuck! Yes, yes, Avon..." Blake grabbed another pillow and stuffed the corner of it into his mouth, biting down on it.

"Good. Very, very good." Avon continued working Blake's arse with his fingers, adding more oil and another finger. He grabbed his cock with his other hand and held it between Blake's legs, rubbing against Blake's balls and cock. "You feel so good."

Blake clutched the pillow and groaned. He clenched Avon's fingers and tried to push up against his cock. "Avon, please!"

"All you had to do..." Avon put his cockhead to Blake's hole. He pushed and gasped as he was enclosed in tight, hot velvet. "Was ask..." Blake grunted and immediately began to rock his back, trying to force Avon into motion. It worked. Avon gasped and stroked Blake's hips and started thrusting, short jabs at first. Blake met every thrust, grunting softly, his hands clenching the sheets.

Avon's concentrated on nothing except sensation, thrusting hard and holding tight. He was moaning nearly continuously now. The pleasure was building inside of him, he was getting close. And then Blake was crying out Avon's name, and clenching down on him. He thrust once more, burying himself up to the balls as he came. "Ahhhh...."

Blake collapsed onto the bed, panting. Avon fell with Blake, then turned his head to one side and sighed. He murmured, "Very nice."

"Mmm, yes." Blake closed his eyes. "Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Not at all." Avon kissed the back of Blake's neck. "Would you like a blanket?"

"Yes, thank you." Blake shifted just enough to remove the sticky pillow, which he dropped onto the floor, before settling more comfortably onto the bed. Avon pulled out of Blake and padded off to his linen storage, pausing at the lavatory to rinse off and dampen a washcloth.

Blake made a sound of protest and curled into a ball when Avon began tidying him. "Cold."

"You'll be warm in a moment. Just let me finish." Avon wiped a last spot and tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry chute. He tossed the blanket over Blake, and then got in next to him. Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and cuddled close.

Avon arranged himself comfortably, patted Blake on the arse and settled down to sleep. He wondered if the red trousers would fit in the morning.

Blake began to snore.

Well, if not, he and Blake could exercise some more. Avon smiled. That had been much more relaxing than Cally's yoga classes. He patted Blake's arse again, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 26 more to go, more or less. More if I wander back to the stash of saved games and find others that I feel worth the effort of fictionalizing (we played a LOT of games over a number of years so it's possible), less if I look at one I've got on the todo-list and decide it's not worth it. There really aren't that many B7 readers on AO3 these days. 
> 
> But, on the other hand, whilst my Muse is refusing to let me work on new Avengers/Iron Man fic, at least redeeming these old games is keeping my brain from entirely going over to the Dark Side and making fabric designs and soft toys instead of fic.


End file.
